Bad Moon Rising
by TeamSerenate
Summary: Newcomer Sawyer Barrow turns heads of both adults and teens but he only has eyes for one Jessica Stanley. He soon shifts and changes her "safe" world she has always known-the question of whether it will be good or bad in the end is to be determined. Stupid summary, movie based, focus not on Bella/The Cullens don't like, don't read. R&R!


Meet Sawyer Barrow. He and his family are new to Forks-starting school the same day as one Bella Swan. His arrival brings all sorts of trouble and adventure especially for one Jessica Stanley. And no he is not a vampire or some other sup. Okay? Okay. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Of course none of the characters in the "Twilight" saga are mine but the entire Barrow family is mine and others may come up as I write. And this is movie based not book based since I don't have the patience to reread them again.

1: Here We Go Again

With a sigh, Sawyer Barrow swings his last bag up and over his shoulder. In truth, he isn't surprised by the move, not in the least bit. In the sixteen years since Sawyer has been alive, he has lived in seventeen states, attended nearly a dozen schools, and has lived in every kind of style of home one could imagine. When he was younger, he had regarded it as "adventures" and that each place was going to be new and exciting. Except for the fact that the Barrow family never stayed in one place for too long, the most time they had spent in one place had been for a mere fifteen months in Colorado.

And now they were moving. Again. To a new state. A new city. A new school. New everything. Bring it on Sawyer thinks as he leans against the wall, which, at one point, had been littered with posters, now bare and empty. Like the rest of the house.

Someone nudges his hip and he doesn't have to look to know who it is. "Hey stranger" he says, a flicker of a smile playing on his lips as he faces her. The two are siblings and one can easily tell: both are blonde, though Sawyer is more dirty blonde, his sister, Amanda, strawberry blonde. The two have the same smile, perfectly straight, the teeth are so white, one can nearly be blinded by looking at them straight on. Sawyer is tall, 6'2 , Amanda is still growing and she's going to continue to get taller with time. Sawyer figures she'll be at least 5'10 by the time she is done growing.

"Hey there" she says, flashing him one of those grins which he returns. Neither speak, just look about the now empty room. "I think dad is just about ready" she says. Sawyer only nods once to acknowledge that he's heard her. She pats his back before she leaves him.

Dear old dad he thinks as he backs off the wall, walking down the stairs and outside. Their dad, one Christian Barrow, is why Sawyer and Amanda have moved so often they still get whiplash. Neither have asked why they move all the time. Their dad just wakes up one day and announces that they are moving again and they have one month before they move. That's the way it has always been and Sawyer imagines it's the way it always will be. There is no rhyme or reason, no way to predict it. It's as predictable as the weather.

Sawyer zips up his jacket as he walks down the driveway and to the trailer which is already filled with the family's belongings. It's January, January in South Dakota. The Barrow family has been there for nearly eight months. It hasn't been the worst place they have been, not the best, just middle of the road pretty normal. And from the sounds of it, doesn't seem like things are changing much.

Forks Washington.

Forks.

It doesn't even sound real. But it is. Sawyer looked it up. Nothing that the good old world wide web can't find and reveal. He steps inside the garage and takes out his bike, carefully rolling it up the waiting ramp and inside the trailer. He straps it down and gives it one quick glance before he walks off the trailer and pulls the ramp, setting it inside the trailer before he pulls it shut, locking it before he walks to the remaining vehicle, climbing inside, he starts it.

A few seconds later, their dad gets inside the driver side, before shutting the door he yells "be careful!" to Sawyer, who responds by waving a hand at him. After a few tries, the engine catches and slowly, he backs out of the driveway and Sawyer follows, giving the home one more look before he puts it in rearview.

* * *

"Jessica Stanley! You are going to be late if you don't get down here right this second!" With a huff, the brunette rolls her blue eyes and looks in the mirror one more time. She's dressed in blue jeans, a pink sweatshirt, her hair has a red headband across it. She nods once and makes her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She can hear her mother down-stairs, the coffee pot goes off, a loud beeping that makes her shiver a bit as she finishes up.

Her mother stands at the foot of the stairs, about to let out another bellow, when she finally walks down to her. "Okay okay geez!" she says as she grabs her backpack and hauls it on before walking into the kitchen. She grabs her keys off the counter and waves one hand at her mom before she rushes out the front door.

It's a typical day for Forks, cold, overcast, nothing special. In fact, in all the years that she has been in Forks, she can safely say that there is absolutely nothing special about Forks. She unlocks her car, tosses her backpack in the passenger seat before getting inside, shutting the door behind her. The car catches on the first try and after checking her mirror, she backs out and starts for school. Looking at the clock, she rolls her eyes. She'll get to school early, terribly early, which, given how much she is in charge of, is a good thing.

She waits at the red light, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. In the lane next to her, a car is next to her, a 1969 Dodge Charger, to be exact, the windows are rolled up and clearly tinted. The thing that catches her eye is the license plate.

South Dakota.

Forks isn't exactly Vegas or LA or some big tourist destination. Seeing an out of state plate isn't uncommon but it's still a surprise when one pops up. A frustrated horn honks behind her and she starts to drive again, having lost the car that was next to her. She has forgotten about the car by the time she pulls inside the parking lot of Forks High School. Which is why she fails to notice that it's sitting inside the parking lot as well, empty now, the engine already starting to cool in the early morning.


End file.
